


Sketch

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Autumn 2011 drabbles [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob watches Gerard draw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turlough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/gifts).



> Also on [LJ](http://chomalfoyfics.livejournal.com/54807.html) and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/44685.html).

Bob steps out on the loading dock and digs in his pockets for his smokes. As the lighter clicks under his thumb, he stares at the border of trees behind the fence. Bob doesn't know shit about plants, but it's fall, and the leaves are mixes of reds, greens, and yellows.

Gerard huddles on the end of the dock, hidden behind his shield of red hair and smoke. As Bob leans, he sees the same reds and yellows in Gerard's sketchbook, lighter on paper than on the trees.

There's green, too. Because Gerard wouldn't draw without throwing in a zombie.


End file.
